Orthodontics is a specialty of dentistry that is concerned with the study and treatment of malocclusion, which can be a result of tooth irregularity, disproportionate facial skeleton relationship, or both. Orthodontics treats malocclusion through the displacement of teeth via bony remodeling and control and modification of facial growth.
This process has been traditionally accomplished by using static mechanical force to induce bone remodeling, thereby enabling teeth to move. In this approach, braces consisting of an archwire interfaces with brackets that are affixed to each tooth. As the teeth respond to the pressure applied via the archwire by shifting their positions, the wires are again tightened to apply additional pressure. This widely accepted approach to treating malocclusion takes about twenty-four months on average to complete, and is used to treat a number of different classifications of clinical malocclusion. Treatment with braces is complicated by the fact that it is uncomfortable and/or painful for patients, and the orthodontic appliances are perceived as unaesthetic, all of which creates considerable resistance to use. Further, the treatment time cannot be shortened by increasing the force, because too high a force results in root resorption, as well as being more painful. The average treatment time of 24-months is very long, and further reduces usage. In fact, some estimates provide that less than half of the patients who could benefit from such treatment elect to pursue orthodontics.
Kesling introduced the tooth positioning appliance in 1945 as a method of refining the final stage of orthodontic finishing after removal of the braces (de-banding). The positioner was a one-piece pliable rubber appliance fabricated on the idealized wax set-ups for patients whose basic treatment was complete. Kesling also predicted that certain major tooth movements could also be accomplished with a series of positioners fabricated from sequential tooth movements on the set-up as the treatment progressed. However, this idea did not become practical until the advent of three-dimensional (3D) scanning and computer and used by Align Technologies and others such as OrthoClear, ClearAligner and ClearCorrect to provide greatly improved aesthetics since the devices are transparent.